In recent years, Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) has become very popular emerging flat-panel display device product at home and abroad. This is because the OLED display device has characters of self-emission, wide viewing angle, short reaction time, high luminous efficiency, wide color gamut, low operating voltage, thin thickness, available for making large size panel, flexible, and simple process and so on. Also, it has the potential of low cost.
In flexible OLED display device manufacturing process, the production process is difficult to control, since the deformation of the flexible substrate is easily occurred. Therefore, the development of current flexible OLED display device is greatly restricted.
Currently, a method for manufacturing a flexible OLED display device mainly comprises the following steps: attaching a flexible substrate on a rigid substrate, and separating the rigid substrate from the flexible substrate after finishing an OLED display device. However, since the rigid substrate and the flexible substrate are tightly attached, it is difficult to separate the two after finishing the OLED device.
In addition, making a flexible OLED display device is usually adopting thin film packaging, it cannot be achieved by traditional glass packaging. Also, thin film packaging requires additional purchase of expensive thin film packaging equipment, thus the manufacturing cost of the flexible OLED display device is increased.